Trials & Curses Book 2
by gatomonomega
Summary: ** Chapter 7 up ** After the incidents in Book 1, Ranma gets used to life as a mother. When a weird, winged woman kidnaps Reiko all hell breaks lose when Ranma chases her back to China to get her daughter back.
1. Chapter 1

Rials & Curses Book 2 Chapter 1  
WARNING:This story deals with mature subject matter such as rape, abuse and violence.  
  
  
  
  
Ranko was lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling, memories of what Genma said during the last few minutes of his miserable life. It was hard to believe anyone could be so cruel and demented as that bastard was. He admitted to actually watching as Ranma was raped, and worse, enjoying it! If Ranko didn't hear it first hand from his lips, she would never have believed it.  
  
As bad as that was, Genma went as far as telling Ranko he was going to rape her before selling her to a whore house. How could anyone do that to his own children Ranko didn't know, it was just too much to know it was her own father. The bastard would of gotten away with it to if it wasn't for that monster attack that actually killed Genma. Good riddance to the bastard!  
  
Ranko dried the tears from her face on the sleeves of her green pajamas as she thought of her mother. Nodoka would have been dead if it wasn't for Yohko who used magic to heal her. Ever since Ranko caught Amy transforming into Sailor Mercury she's been a lot more perceptive to the strange things around her. Ranko watched her aunt do things that would be impossible for normal people. Normal people didn't float above the ground to get stuff from high shelves. The gunshot should of killed Nodoka but it didn't. Ranko wasn't stupid, there was a small scar, which should have been impossible since the wound didn't have enough time to really heal over. Hotaru was with the scouts when Nodoka was shit so it couldn't have been Saturn.  
  
Ranko climbed out of her bed when Reiko started crying. Throwing on a robe on the way out of her room Ranko hurried to the nursery before the baby woke the rest of the house up. Ranko gently lifted the baby from the crib and soothed the child's crying while walking down to the kitchen. Ranma preferred breast-feeding her daughter but since Ranko didn't want to wake her sister, she went about making some formula while holding Reiko in one arm. It was difficult but Ranko finally managed and took her niece into the living room to sit on the couch and started feeding the little red head.   
  
Reiko was a beautiful little girl just like her mother. She had the same blue eyes and wild red hair which was a very good thing as far as Ranko was concerned. She wasn't sure how good Ranma would be taking this if Reiko looked more differently.   
  
Ranma didn't like to talk about the rape and only gave a vague description of her attackers, as far as Ranko could tell, none of them looked remotely like the little girl. Ranma could lie as much as she wanted, Reiko was a reminder of what happened in China and that hurt Ranma sometimes. If Reiko looked like one of the attackers, then it could have been worse.  
  
Ranko shifted Reiko in her arms as the baby started to fall asleep, it was hard not to love the little girl. Ranko knew that despite everything, Ranma loved Reiko and would do anything for the child. "You know something kid," Ranko said, "You're very lucky to have someone like Ranma for a mother. She loves you very much."  
  
Ranko looked out the window into the darkened yard and gasped, something was out there watching in the window. Whoever it was, they were carrying something that looked like a giant spatula.  
  
Ranko gently placed the baby into the playpen near the door into the kitchen and grabbed the katana off the mantle over the fireplace. She may not of been very good at hand to hand combat but nobody could best her with a sword. She hurried outside into the yard where there was some guy with a brown ponytail that resembled her Lita's. The man was wearing a loose, purple gi top with a bandolier and smaller spatulas in it. Like the gi, his black pants were covered with some kind of white powder, sort of like flour.  
  
Ranko drew the sword and pointed it at the man, saying, "I've had enough of you perverts to last me a lifetime. Leave know and I won't have to kill you."  
  
"I'm not leaving without Ranma Saotome, sugar." The man growled, his voice sounded more like it belonged to a girl than a boy.  
  
"You got the wrong house," Ranko lied, "This is the Masaki residence, so go away."  
  
"I know you all changed your names when that bastard died!" the man said, "I just wish I was the one that killed him!" Well that explains it, Genma was behind this but what did he do to this guy. "I've been watching this place for awhile waiting for those two bastard to come back and I know Ranma is here! I've heard Lita talk about him!" The boy looked like he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"It seems like you have a problem with Genma, so why drag Ranma into it?" Ranko asked, relaxing a little but still holding the sword in front of her.  
  
"They ruined my life!" the guy said, "I was punished because that jackass stole my dowry and left me at the side of the road."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Ranko snapped, what the hell would some guy have a dowry to begin with.  
  
"When we were little, my dad put up his okonomiyaki as my dowry to be engaged to Ranma." The boy said, "They were supposed to take me with them! Instead, the jackasses stole the cart and left me by the side of the road. My dad disowned me because of them!"  
  
This was unbelievable! If this happened when Ranma was little then she would of still been a guy. How in the hell could Genma engage Ranma to another guy? Genma, you bastard! "How can you blame Ranma for that? She was only a kid, it was the bastard who stole your dowry." Uh-oh.  
  
"She? SHE!? This whole thing is over another GIRL!? How could my father engage me to a GIRL!" the guy screeched, "My father disowned me and forced me to act like a guy for some SLUT!"  
  
Ranko flinched, she didn't want to let that slip out. 'Wait, act like a guy?' Was this guy a girl? "Aren't you a guy?"   
  
That set the guy off, he swung the large spatula at Ranko who hardly dodged in time. "I'm a girl!" The guy cried as the spatula struck the ground.  
  
"Please, let's just talk this over." Ranko said, she didn't want to fight somebody that was obviously in pain because of her bastard of a father, "Maybe we can work something out."  
  
The brown haired girl stood still for a moment, obviously debating whether or not to talk. After a few moments of awkward silence she said, "Alright."  
  
"If you leave your spatula out here and promise not to do anything we can go into the kitchen to talk." Ranko said. "What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Ukyo Kuonji." Ukyo said. "Your Ranko Saotome, right?"  
  
"Wrong," Ranko said, "Ranko Masaki, the Saotome's are dead."  
  
On the way into the kitchen Ranko cursed when she noticed Reiko in the playpen. Ranko forgot she was feeding the little girl when Ukyo showed up.  
  
"Cute kid," Ukyo said, a smile on her face as she looked down at the baby. "Sister?"  
  
"Ranma's daughter." Ranko said, cursing herself. She was tired and saying things before thinking.  
  
Ukyo looked like she was about to fall over. Ranko sighed as she leaned the now sheathed sword against the wall by the refrigerator. She reached in and grabbed two sodas, handing one to Ukyo. "So, she's married?"  
  
"No, she was raped while that bastard father of ours watched!" Ranko snapped, afterwards regretting it. She didn't want to tell this girl about that. Ukyo just stood there shaking her head. "Maybe I was lucky to be left behind." Ukyo said in disgust, "What do you mean he watched."  
  
Ranko found Ukyo about what Genma said about Ranma before he died. Ranko hadn't told anybody about it until now, she felt she needed to talk to somebody about it. Ukyo was fuming by the time Ranko finished the story.  
  
"If the jackass wasn't already dead," Ukyo said, "I'd kill him!"  
  
"How could you!?" a new voice cried. Ranko turned around to see a sobbing Ranma. "How could you tell a stranger and not me? I had a right to know."  
  
"Ranma, I didn't want to hurt you more than you was." Rank said.  
  
"BITCH!" Ranma cried, slapping Ranko hard across the face. "You're the one spreading the rumors about me at school! I thought you cared about me, I guess I was wrong. Your no better than him!"  
  
"Ranma, please let me explain." Ranko cried, reaching out towards Ranma. "I never started any rumors, I love you and wouldn't do anything like that."  
  
"Bull," Ranma said, slapping away Ranko's hands and picking Reiko up from the playpen, "You told the whole school I was screwing him! I hate you Ranko! Stay the hell away from me and my baby!" Ranma turned and stormed out of the room and back up the stairs leaving Ranko crying hysterically.   
  
"I'm sorry," Ukyo said, trying to comfort the crying redhead, "If I never came, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
Ranko just shook her head, crying to hard to be able to say anything. Ukyo held Ranko for a while until it got to late and had to leave.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ranko had already left for school when Nodoka walked into the nursery to hurry Ranma along. Ranma holding Reiko feeding the child was usual as of late, but this was the first time Ranma cried in awhile. "What's wrong?" Nodoka asked as she sat on the corner of the toy chest which Nodoka had since she was a little girl.  
  
"Don't worry," Ranma said, her voice dripping with venom, "If I have to whore myself out to get the money, my daughter an I will be moved out by the end of the week. After all, it's not like I'm clean anyways."  
  
Nodoka felt sick at those words, something must have happened to Ranma but why didn't she say anything. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Ranma glared at Nodoka, eyes promising violence if the older woman moved. "Don't give me that shit! I know everything, I heard what that traitor said, every last word of it!"  
  
"Please honey," Nodoka said, "Please tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Honey? Don't you mean slut? After all, that's what I am. Everybody knows it."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Yes it is! Don't think I don't know what you and Ranko really think about me? I heard it all last night. Neither of you are any better than that bastard." About then, Reiko finished eating so Ranma stood up and put the child to bed in the crib. Ranma buttoned her red Chinese shirt back up and turned to her mother. "I heard that bitch tell someone what that bastard said before he died! She told the whole school and now they think that I was screwing him!! Don't give me that sympathy look!"  
  
Nodoka looked down to the floor, tears burning her eyes. Was Ranma talking about Ranko? Ranko wouldn't of spread rumors around school like that, she loved Ranko. "Are you talking about Ranko?"  
  
"Yes I'm talking about that BITCH! I know your going to take her side, why should you take mine? You've only known me a few months while you knew her since we were born. Why should you give a damn about me? You have your REAL daughter after all."  
  
"RANMA! I don't care if you're a boy or girl, you're still MY child. Don't do this to yourself. Did you ask Ranko about what you thought you heard her saying?"  
  
"I don't need to, I've already heard enough from that bitch!"  
  
"Please stop calling her that, Ranma. I know she loves you and wouldn't hurt you on purpose. Stay home today and talk to Ranko tonight after she gets home, give her a chance to explain. You owe it to her."  
  
"I don't owe that bitch a thing!" Ranma snapped then saw the sad look in Nodoka's eyes. "All right, I'll talk to her, but I'm not promising anything."  
  
"That's all I ask." Nodoka said, relieved as Ranma's hostile expression softened. "One more thing, if you feel you have to move out, I'll help you. I never want to hear you say you're a whore again. Do I make myself clear? I will not have my daughter selling her body!"  
  
Ranma nodded sheepishly as Nodoka hugged her close. Hopefully Ranma and Ranko would work things out, but Nodoka would give Ranma all the help possible if it came down to it. It probably would be best to let the two girls talk alone though, she'd find out exactly what Ranko said latter that night after Ranma went to bed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ranko finally arrived home after a horrible day at school, she couldn't think of anything except for the hurt look on Ranma's face last night. After Ukyo left. Ranko tried to talk to Ranma who just kept ignoring her. The small car Nodoka bought with some of the jewels she sold was gone which meant she probably wasn't home.   
  
She went into the living room where Ranma was sitting on the couch watching Dragonball. God she was starting to hate that show! If that show was on there was no way Ranma was going to talk until it was over, if she talked at all.  
  
Ranko was about to go to the kitchen and get a soda when the TV shut off which surprised Ranko. What Ranma said surprised Ranko even more. "Mom took Reiko shopping so we could talk." Ranma's voice may have been neutral but at least she was talking to Ranko.  
  
Ranko sat down next to Ranma on the couch, not sure of what to say. To her relief Ranma started, "Why Ranko, why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Ranko still didn't understand why Ranma was so angry. She should of told Ranma about what Genma said. Ranko just didn't want Ranma to find out what he had planned for herself. It still hurt her to think Genma wanted to rape Ranko and sell her to a whorehouse. She didn't tell Ukyo that last night, she never even told Nodoka. Ranko understood that Ranma was upset but not this upset. Then she remembered what Ranma said about telling the whole school. Ranma thought Ranko started the rumors about that!   
  
"You told the whole school I was screwing him!" Ranma snapped.  
  
"Ranma, I wouldn't do anything like that!" Ranko said. How could she explain what happened last night? There was only one way, the truth. The whole truth. Ranko told Ranma everything Genma said, even the parts she left out last night. Then she told Ranma everything from the previous night from getting up to feed Reiko, to the part about Ukyo and up until Ranma stormed back upstairs. "Ranma, I never told anyone until last night, I didn't want you to know about it. I know you still have feelings for him, he raised you. I didn't want to destroy that."  
  
"You didn't destroy anything!" Ranma growled, choking back her tears, "That bastard destroyed any feelings I had left for him not you!"  
  
"Do you forgive me?" Ranko asked, tears starting to fall.  
  
"NO!" Ranma said, throwing her arms around Ranko, "There's nothing for me to forgive! I'm sorry Ranko, I...do you hate me?"  
  
Ranko shook, relieved that Ranma didn't hate her. Ranko was afraid all day that she'd lost Ranma again. She didn't want to face their mother if that happened. "You're my s-sister Ranma. I-I'll always l-love you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ukyo stood among the smoldering remains of her restaurant, apparently she forgot to turn the grill off the previous night and a rag sitting close to it caught fire. By the time Ukyo returned late last night, her home and livelihood was in flames while fire trucks were just arriving.  
  
She lost everything because of wanting revenge on somebody who was probably forced to do what she did by a worthless bastard. All because of her hatred she was left homeless. Ukyo had a little money saved in a bank but not enough to get a place to stay. The trust fund Lita left her only allowed her a certain amount each month and Ukyo already blew this month allowance on advertising. It wasn't fair, even in death the jackass was still making her life hell.  
  
"DAMN YOU GENMA SATOME!" Ukyo cried out.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Next chapter: A new addition to the Masaki family.  
  
Standard Disclaimers:  
  
Ranma and affiliated characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
Sailor Moon and affiliated characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
I do not own these characters and I am not making money off of them. This is a fanfiction after all, free to whoever wants it. Also, if for some strange reason wants to repost this or any of my stories feel free to do so. If by the same reason anyone wants to rewrite any of these stories or write new ones based around them, then please do. I only ask that either a copy of the story or the web address where I can find them be e-mailed to me. My e-mail will be listed at the bottom.  
  
On another note, I gladly accept all comments, good or bad, flames, critiques and advice. I am new at this so my stories could be better so I take all e-mails and reviews seriously in order to try and become a better author. This story is prone to revisions as I work to make it better.  
  
Rape and abuse of any kind are serious matters and are a crime. If you have been raped or abused and need help or just someone to talk too, here are a few numbers you can call, all of them toll-free:   
  
National Domestic Violence Hotline:  
1-800-799-SAFE  
RAINN rape-crisis hotline:  
1-800-656-HOPE  
Girls and Boys Town:  
1-800-448-3000  
  
  
I dedicate this story and all my others to the people who read and enjoy them. After all, if only one person reads them and enjoys them, then it was all worth it.  
  
Thank you,  
Gatomonomega  
  
e-mail address: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
Or you can leave a message as a review,if it is about the story, at http://www.fanfiction.net   
Make sure to leave it under the story it's meant for. 


	2. Chapter 2

Trials & Curses Book 2 Chapter 2  
WARNING: This story deals with mature subject matter such as rape, abuse and violence.  
  
  
  
  
Nodoka pushed the stroller that little Reiko was sleeping in through the business district giving Ranma some time alone with Ranko. Ranma was really hurting after, she actually believed Ranko was the one who was spreading the rumors through the school. Nodoka knew better though, Ranko cared for Ranma and Reiko and would never do anything to hurt either one of them.  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts at a voice screaming, "DAMN YOU GENMA SAOTOME!!" Nodoka pushed the stroller to where the voice came from to find a young man digging through the burnt remains of what Nodoka knew used to be U-Chan's.  
  
"Did you know Genma?" Nodoka asked, obviously startling the young man.  
  
"The jackass is the cause of all my problems." The man said, turning towards Nodoka. "Nodoka!?"  
  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Nodoka asked, studying the man a few moments.   
  
"No, but I know you." The man said, shaking his head. His eyes misted over with unshed tears as he looked down at his feet, "After all the spying I've done over the past year on your family."  
  
Most of Nodoka's pity drained away at that, how dare this pervert of been spying on her family. She was going to make him pay for what he done when he started talking again. "What's the use? Genma destroyed my life and now I can't even take my revenge out on him. I spent the last ten years of my life planning the day I'd make the jackass and his son pay for stealing my dowry and leaving me on the side of the road."  
  
"What?" Nodoka asked in shock. What was this man saying?  
  
"Imagine my surprise when I found out Ranma was really a girl. I'm a girl and my dad arranged for me to marry another girl!" the man was crying freely now as he kept shaking his, no, her head. "Even with all my father did to me, I was the lucky one. That bastard actually enjoyed watching Ranma being raped. I don't even want to think what would happen they did take me along."  
  
Nodoka felt like she was going to be sick, Genma watched Ranma being raped? Did this girl know what she was talking about? She didn't seem to know Ranma actually used to be a boy so Nodoka decided to leave that alone for the time being. "I'm sorry, but I never got your name."   
  
The girl gave Nodoka a strange look, the tears seemed to have stopped now. "Ukyo, Ukyo Kuonji."   
  
"Was this your restaurant?" Nodoka asked, once again feeling sorry for the girl.  
  
"It was my home."  
  
Nodoka shook her head, immediately coming to a decision. "Do you have anywhere to go?"  
  
"No," Ukyo said, "Why the hell are you asking me that for?"  
  
"Then you can stay with us, it's the least I can do after what Genma did."  
  
"I can't." Ukyo said, "Not after last night."  
  
"I don't think I made myself clear," Nodoka said, smiling at the brown haired girl. What did the girl mean about last night? Something else to worry about later. "You WILL stay with us for now. I am not about to leave a young girl stay out on the street by herself with no place to go. Do you have anything that you need to get before leaving?" Ukyo shook her head, "Then come on, the car is this way."  
  
Nodoka turned and started walking back the way she came. After walking a few steps, she turned around to look at Ukyo who was still standing in the same place. "Well, are you coming or not?"   
  
Ukyo grabbed a large spatula off the ground and slung it over her back while hurrying to catch up with Nodoka.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ranma opened the door of the oven and pulled out the pan of lasagna she's been working on since she talked with Ranko who was just finishing making the salad. She sat the pan down on top of the oven while putting the garlic toast on the top rack of the oven   
  
She hated herself for what she thought about both Ranko and Nodoka. Deep down Ranma knew that neither one of them would really hurt her, it was just hard to trust sometimes. After everything Ranma went through, it wasn't hard to understand why.  
  
"What did you call that again?" Ranko asked.  
  
"Lasagna," Ranma replied leaning back against the sink, "It's Italian."  
  
Ranko shook her head in disbelief, "And you learned to cook it by watching TV?"  
  
"Yeah, I never really had a chance to try it though." Ranma said, then looked away from Ranko. "I am sorry for what I did, I shouldn't of hit you."  
  
"Ranma," Ranko sighed, "Please don't. It's over, can't we just leave it at that and move on?" Then Ranko smiled, "Do you think you made enough, there's probably enough for twenty."  
  
"I would of made enough for forty but there wasn't a big enough pan." Ranma laughed, thankful of Ranko's change of subject and forgiveness. " I have an appetite, so sue me. I did just have a baby and I am breast-feeding after all. I need the nourishment."  
  
"Excuses, excuses." Ranko said.  
  
"Ranma, Ranko, where are you?" Nodoka called from the front door.   
  
"In the kitchen!" Ranko called.  
  
"We made dinner!" followed Ranma's voice.  
  
Ranma pulled the toast out of the oven and turned it off. After Nodoka came into the kitchen carrying Reiko, Ranma dropped the oven mitts and apron she had on the counter and took her daughter. "I'm going to go feed her, you two go ahead and start eating. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Ukyo feed her some formula already." Nodoka said.  
  
Ukyo, the girl from last night? Ranma wasn't quite sure what to think about that, what was Ukyo doing with Nodoka and Reiko?  
  
"I have something to tell you two," Nodoka said, taking a deep breath, "We're going to have a house guest for awhile and I want you two to be nice to her. Genma did some terrible stuff to her and on top of that, her home burned down last night."   
  
"Alright." Ranko said.  
  
"Sure," Ranma said, cradling the now sleeping Reiko against her chest, "Any enemy of that bastard is a friend of mine!"  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way." A new voice said from the doorway.  
  
"Ukyo!" Ranko gasped, "Your home burned down."  
  
Ukyo nodded, looking at the pan of lasagna on the oven. "Good thing we made so much then." Ranma said, "Ranko, will you set another place for Ukyo while I put Reiko to bed."  
  
"Sure Ranma." Ranko said, pulling another plate from the cupboard.   
  
Ranma walked up the stairs and into the nursery, putting her baby into the crib and tucking Reiko in. It was a shame what happened to Ukyo, from what Ranko said, the brown haired girl had almost as bad a life as Ranma herself had. If Genma promised to make Ukyo a member of this family, then Ranma would see to it that it happens. All she had to do was convince Nodoka to adopt Ukyo, it may have not been marriage, but it was all Ranma could offer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Do you have a report on my property?" Herb asked, leaning back into his throne. The red headed girl was a victim of Jusenkyo's spring of drowned girl, which made her property of the Musk Empire. She belonged to the prince of the Musk, she belonged to Herb and he would have her back!  
  
"We finally tracked the girl to Japan." The man before Herb replied. The man was nothing spectacular, he had short grayish black hair and green eyes. His clothes consisted of a worn old tunic, battered Chinese pants and boots that were hardly holding together. The man had no muscle tone what so ever, the man was not a warrior and if he wasn't as good a tracker as he was, Herb would of killed him off a long time ago. "She's living in Jubaan, a ward in Tokyo."  
  
"I trust you can arrange to bring her back then." Herb said, a wicked smile crossing his lips. The red headed girl was so much more fun to be with, the other slaves had no will at all which greatly bored the prince. He would have his heir through the girl, she had as powerful an aura as he himself had. He regretted letting Lime and Mint have turns with her now. After all, she was special. She might even become his wife if the girl gave him a son. All the others only gave him girls, and he couldn't have that. His heir would have to be a man more powerful than he, himself was. That girl would give him his son, he somehow knew it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nodoka sat back in the large bathtub, letting the hot water lap over her body. She had a lot of things to think about after the talk with Ranko. It seemed she failed to protect both her children, that bastard who she once loved, had hurt both of the girls deeply.   
  
He kidnapped Ranma when she was only five and still male, taking the child on a training trip. Genma inflicted horror after horror on Ranma all in the name of training and it was that same training that finally sealed the child's fate. Jusenkyo turned her son into a girl and the bastard watched while Ranma was raped. It was that rape that locked Ranma into a girl permanently.  
  
Of course Ranma could have changed back except for one problem, she was pregnant. It way that pregnancy that locked the curse, though gave Ranma her daughter Reiko. Nodoka knew Ranma loved the little girl completely, despite Reiko's origin. Reiko may of cost Ranma her manhood, but the little also gave Ranma a new start in life.   
  
Ranko had to grow up not knowing her brother or father. When they finally came back, all of Ranko's ideas of what the two was like was shattered. Ranma had become a girl who was pregnant while Genma was a heartless bastard who not only enjoyed watching Ranma being raped but planned on raping Ranko himself. Worse, the bastard was going to sell her to a brothel.   
  
Nodoka felt so heartbroken, she once loved Genma so much that she went against her parents to marry him. He treated her kindly at first but when he started drinking and hanging out with Happosai, he grew abusive. After giving birth to Ranma and Ranko, Genma almost killed Nodoka in a drunken rage. It was that reason alone that Nodoka filed for divorce and it was her fault Genma took Ranma away. She should have protected her children better, but she failed them. "I won't fail them again!" Nodoka sobbed, leaning her head back onto the edge of the tub. "I won't fail any of them!"  
  
Ranma had asked Nodoka to adopt Ukyo, and Nodoka agreed. Genma hurt the girl just as much as the twins and Nodoka wanted to make it up to her. After a long talk, Ukyo finally agreed to become Nodoka's daughter. Ukyo was glad that she didn't have to pretend to be a boy any longer from fear of her father finding out. A few quick calls and the adoption process was started, by the end Ukyo Masaki would legally be Nodoka's newest daughter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How am I supposed to go back?" Reiko said, "You said that I couldn't go back to any time where you was till Pluto. You said the time gate wouldn't let me!"  
Setsuna just told Reiko to bring some clothes for a short trip, the woman just didn't say to where until a few moments ago.  
  
"And who's Pluto now?" Setsuna asked.  
  
This was beginning to annoy Reiko, Setsuna wanted her to go back and explained what happened with Eclipse and to help with choosing the new Sailor Jupiter. The mist in the cave made it difficult to see anything as the two walked to where the time gate was. Reiko carried a backpack on her shoulders and a duffel bag in her right hand. Both packs had enough clothes to last the week Setsuna estimated it to take to convince the need for a new Sailor Jupiter.   
  
The Setsuna from the past would be to weak for a while to look into the time gates so wouldn't see the new threat that would attack and without the scouts at full power there would be many casualties. Also, Pluto may have been to weak to use the time gates but she was still strong enough to maintain the responsibilities as a senshi.  
  
The slap to the back of her head brought Reiko from her thoughts, "What the hell did you do that for, auntie?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question Reiko." Setsuna said with a smirk.  
  
"Your Pluto," Reiko said, ever since Reiko returned from the past the last time, Setsuna returned to being the senshi of Pluto.  
  
"And what stops me from opening a gate to send you back?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Realization dawned across Reiko's face when that sank in. She may have been going back for business but that didn't stop her from hanging out with Ranma. Her mother refused to talk about her past and this was a perfect opportunity to learn at least a little of Ranma's younger days.  
  
"And remember, only my past self can know your real identity." Setsuna explained, "While there, everybody else will know you as...hmmm...Rachel, Rachel Donovan."  
  
"Why don't you go back?" Reiko, no, Rachel asked.   
  
"Because, I have other duties that have to be taken care of by the time you get back." Setsuna said, "Do you have your key?"  
  
Rachel gripped the small red crystal that hung around her neck in her free hand. "Yeah," Rachel replied, "Just use this when I'm ready to come back, right."  
  
Setsuna nodded, "You remember who the new Jupiter is going to be?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know about this. Do you think she'll accept?" Rachel asked, but noticed she was standing by herself in a dark alley. "Damn it!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Standard Disclaimers:  
  
Ranma and affiliated characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
Sailor Moon and affiliated characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
I do not own these characters and I am not making money off of them. This is a fanfiction after all, free to whoever wants it. Also, if for some strange reason wants to repost this or any of my stories feel free to do so. If by the same reason anyone wants to rewrite any of these stories or write new ones based around them, then please do. I only ask that either a copy of the story or the web address where I can find them be e-mailed to me. My e-mail will be listed at the bottom.  
  
On another note, I gladly accept all comments, good or bad, flames, critiques and advice. I am new at this so my stories could be better so I take all e-mails and reviews seriously in order to try and become a better author. This story is prone to revisions as I work to make it better.  
  
Rape and abuse of any kind are serious matters and are a crime. If you have been raped or abused and need help or just someone to talk too, here are a few numbers you can call, all of them toll-free:   
  
National Domestic Violence Hotline:  
1-800-799-SAFE  
RAINN rape-crisis hotline:  
1-800-656-HOPE  
Girls and Boys Town:  
1-800-448-3000  
  
  
I dedicate this story and all my others to the people who read and enjoy them. After all, if only one person reads them and enjoys them, then it was all worth it.  
  
Thank you,  
Gatomonomega  
  
e-mail address: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
Or you can leave a message as a review, if it is about the story, at http://www.fanfiction.net   
Make sure to leave it under the story it's meant for. 


	3. Chapter 3

Trials & Curses Book 2 Chapter 3  
WARNING: This story deals with mature subject matter such as rape, abuse and violence.  
  
  
  
  
Ukyo stood outside of Ranma's robe in her pajamas and robe, it was still in the middle of the night. She wanted to talk to Ranma about what happened all those years ago when Ukyo was abandoned at the side of the road. She no longer really blamed Ranma for what happened, but it still bothered Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo raised her hand to gently knock and paused, there was muffled cries coming from inside. "Get off me you bastard!" the voice was crying, "That hurts! Stop it!! NO!!"  
Ukyo hurried into the room to see the red headed girl tossing wildly in her sleep. Ukyo sat down on the edge of the bed and shook Ranma's shoulder until the girl opened her eyes. "Get away from me!!" Ranma cried, bolting upright with her arms around her chest.  
  
"Ranma," Ukyo said, putting her arms around the girl, "You're okay, you were having a nightmare sug."  
  
"Ukyo?" Ranma sniffed.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"I haven't had those d-dreams for awhile now." Ranma cried into Ukyo's shoulder, "It was d-different this t-time though."  
  
"How?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"He was there!"  
  
"Who?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"G-Genma, he was h-holding me while the others r-raped me!" Ranma cried.  
  
"The jackass is dead Ranma, he can't hurt you anymore." Ukyo said. She knew that Ranko told Ranma everything, and that was probably what caused the bad dream.   
  
"I'm s-sorry about what w-we did to you." Ranma sniffed, pulling away from Ukyo.   
  
"Ranma, what did happen back then anyways?" Ukyo asked.  
  
Ranma got herself back under control and looked at Ukyo, an uncertain look on her face. "Ukyo, I didn't know he engaged us, I didn't even know you was a girl."  
  
"I didn't know you was a girl either." Ukyo replied.   
  
Ukyo could see Ranma fidgeting nervously as if trying to figure out what to say. "I-I wasn't a girl, not then anyways."  
  
"Oh, come on." Ukyo said, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No surgeon is that good, Ranma. You have a daughter!"  
  
"I was cursed at Jusenkyo to become a girl," Ranma explained, looking down at the sheets on the bed. "When I was raped, it made the curse permanent."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about you jackass," Ukyo snapped, "Here I was trying to help you and this is how you repay me? That is the biggest load of bull that I ever heard of."  
  
"It's true." Ranko said from the door, "After everything that goes on around here with the senshi, is that so hard to believe." Ranko walked groggily over to the bed and sat down with the other two girls, "Is this a private slumber party?"  
  
Ranma couldn't help but laugh at her sister, Ranko looked horrible with her red hair all poofed out in all directions. "What's so funny?" Ukyo asked, feigning innocence. She knew what Ranma was laughing at and it was taking all her self control not to join in. She lost it though at the lock of annoyance on Ranko's face.  
  
"Hey, can I help it if I did'nt get my beauty sleep?" Ranko snorted.   
  
Ukyo noticed how easily Ranko made Ranma laugh without trying too. Even though Ukyo was only there for less that a day, it was enough time to see every time Ranma started feeling down Ranko would show up iliciting giggles from her twin. Then again, maybe it waasn't an accident. It was easy to see how much Ranko cared about Ranma.  
  
Ranma jumped up from the bed and threw on a robe when Reiko started crying. The speed that Ranma moved with was incredible, Ukyo never saw anyone move that fast before. It was just incredible, one moment the red head was on the bed and the next she was out the door, Ukyo barely seen the girl moving.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rachel finally found the house she was looking for, it was rather impressive. As impressive as the house was though, it was what was in the drivreway that caught her eye. It was a bright red convertible sports car, one like she always wanted because it matched the color of her hair exactly. The only problem was that cars like that just wasn't available in the future, nobody made them.  
  
"Can I help you?" Haruka asked, walking up to the red head. She was wearing a pair of beige slacks and a leather jacket over a white dress shirt. If Rachel didn't know better, she would of mistaken Haruka for a man.  
  
"I'm here to see Setsuna." Rachel replied.  
  
"She doesn't want to see anybody right now," Haruka said, "She's not feeling very well."  
  
"I know," Rachel said, turning back to admire the sports car some more, "It's withdraw from the time gate."  
  
"Wh-What!?" Haruka snapped.  
  
"Oh SHIT!" Rachel swore, she was only there for awile and was already srewing up. Setsuna was going to murder her when Rachel returned to the future."  
  
"It's you!" Michuru said from behind them. The two of them turned to find Michuru standing there with Hotaru. "You're the one that helped Setsuna out the other day!"  
  
No use denying it now, Rachel wanted to talk to Setsuna first though. "I'm Rachel Donovan." Rachel explaned, "Auntie sent me back to help recruit a new Jupiter."  
  
"She died!" Haruka snapped.  
  
"Lita did but that doesn't mean there can't be another senshi to take her place." Rachel said.  
  
"You uncaring, little bitch! Lita has'nt even been dead that long and now you want us to replace her?" Haruka snapped, "You can go back and tell AUNTIE to get screwed, we are not disgracing our friend like that!"  
  
"Listen to me!" Rachel snapped back, "Lita cannot be replaced and I'm not suggesting that!"  
  
"Michuru mamma, why is Reiko fighting Haruka pappa?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"What?" Rachel asked, shocked by what the girl just called her. "M-My name's Rachel, not Reiko."  
  
Hotaru shook her head and said, "I seen who you are when we helped your mom. Your Setsuna's mamma's apprentice."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Michuru asked.  
  
"I seen it in Reiko's mind when our powers merged while we healed the baby Reiko." Hotaru said.  
  
"I want some aswers, NOW!" Haruku demanded, glaring menacingly at Rachel, Reiko or whoever the red headed girl was.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ranko was in her mother's personal study in the basement after everyone finished breakfast. Nodoka wasn't there, she went to the hospital to talk to Yohko while Ranma took Reiko and Ukyo shopping to get some clothes and other things the brown haired girl needed after losing everything else in the fire.  
  
There was something drawing Ranko to the room but she didn't know what. She held her katana at the ready whil inspecting the different books and strange artifacts strewn across the room. She found what she was looking for on the desk, there were two henshin rods and one of them was glowing faintly. Ranko picked up the glowing rod and it disappeared in thin air iliciting a gasp of surprise from the girls lips.  
  
Ranko looked down on the desk and on the floor making sure she didn't drop it when it reappeared in her hand. "What just happened?" Ranko asked, staring at the rod in disbelief.   
  
The senshi, they could tell her what was going on. Then again, that probably wasn't a good idea since the girls still hadn't gotten over the shock of Lita's death. Lita was one of Ranko's best friend's until the end when the girl started acting funny. It ended up being the senshi's own power that killed the unlucky girl, Ranko just hoped that where ever her friend was, Lita was with her [arents and happy.  
  
With an unconciouss thought, Ranko banished the henshin rod back into it's subspace pocket. Was she a sailor senshi, in a way Ranko was a little frightened at that. After seeing what happened to Lita, Ranko didn't know if she wanted to be a scout anymore.   
  
* * * * *  
  
"So you want me to start training the girls?" Yohko asked in surprise, Nodoka was the one who didn't want the girls finding out about that part of their heritage. Amy may have been one of the senshi, but Ranko and Ranma wasn't so they didn't have that much real exposure to magic. Then again, Ranma was cursed by the magic from the Jusenkyo springs but this was different.  
  
"They need to know," Nodoka said, "Besides, those two rods had some kind of reaction to Ranma and Ranko. I think they're very highly gifted and could learn a lot from such a master as you."  
  
"No-chan, flattery will get you nowhere. You know very well I'm not that good of a mage." Yohko sighed, shaking her head, "All right, if this is what you really want then I'll teach them."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was difficult to convince Haruka to let Rachel see Setsuna. It was even more difficult to convice the three of them to keep her secret. Outside Setsuna's door, Rachel took a deep breath. The future Setsuna told Rachel exactly what to do but was hoping that it wouldn't be necessary. First, Rachel knocked on the door receiving no answer. Then she tried opening the door but it was locked. "Well, auntie, you were right." Rachel said, kicking the door in.  
  
Setsuna sat up in the bed glareing at the intruder. "Come to finish me off? Well go ahead, I don't care anymore."  
  
That was something Rachel wasn't prepared for. She went over to the woman's bed and sat down with her, studying Setsuna's face. Her face looked so tired, a haunted look in her eyes. This was more than simple withdraw from the time gate. "What's wrong Sets?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I failed to protect Lita from you," Setsuna said, "I don't deserve to live."  
  
"ME!?" Rachel snapped, "Listen up Sets, I DID NOT KILL LITA! That bitch Eclipse caused it by poisoning both you and her. Auntie, if it wasn't for me, Hotaru would be dead also."  
  
Setsuna almost choked, "What the hell are you talking about!"  
  
"Now that's the aunt I know and love! It wasn't your fault what happened and you do not deserve to die. The world needs you, I need you."   
  
"I'm too weak."  
  
"Don't give me that weak crap, I know better than that. After all, I was Pluto for a week and I know the tremendous power from the gate is like a drug. That's all this is, your going through something like withdraw."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Damn it Sets, no buts. Well, actuall there is. Get your but out of that bed so I can make you something to eat. Then we can talk about why you sent me back here in the first place."  
  
"That's impossible! You killed me, I seen the devestation you did to Crystal Tokyo."   
  
"You're the one who's powers nearly leveled the damn city, not me. I'm just glad that when I gave you that antidote I changed the future and got you back."  
  
"Before I do anything, you are going to tell me everything. Who you are and why you keep calling me your aunt."  
  
Ranko shook her head, why did she have to do this. If Setsuna was the one who came back this would of went a lot easier.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Setsuna stood on the roof of the palace over looking the city that she might end up destroying if things didn't go exactly as planned. Reiko was a wonderful girl, but she was too impetious which is why the girl had all those problems.   
  
Reiko would end up telling Ranma everything, Setsuna knew it and planned on it. That would be the beginning of the end of any hopes of Serena and Darien becoming queen and king. They would still be alive and an important part of the future and still have Rini but the two incompatent idiots would not become the rulers.  
  
The whole fiasco with Eclipse was solely Serena's fault because of the grudge the blonde held against Ranma's family. Serena contested Reiko being named heir to Pluto but could'nt do anything about it. Serena's nagging finally got to Setsuna so she agreed to take on another apprentice of the airhead's choosing. Setsuna was to train both girl's and choose the best in the end to take up the mantle of Pluto. Unfortunately the idiot chose Eclipse, the straw that broke the camel's back.  
  
Setsuna remembered how the whole thing started between Ranma and Serena which pissed her off even more. Setsuna cared deeply for Ranma's family, it was because of the red head that she once again had a life worth living. It wasn't fair that Serena blamed Ranma for that cheating bastard's actions.  
  
It was the night before Rini was borne and Ranma was making a sweep of the palace when she ran into Darien. The jerk started making passes at Ranma which infuriated the red head. Then Darien pinned Ranma to the wall kissing her. It was about that time Serena found the two of them and accused Ranma of trying to seduce Darien. Despite all of Setsuna's later attempts to convince Serena of the truth, the girl just wouldn't listen.   
  
It was because of that night that made Serena into the jealous bitch she was. Whenever a pretty girl even got near Darien, Serena would go ballistic. One by one, Serena drove away all her friends and the descent of Crystal Tokyo began. If Setsuna's plans didn't work out, Crystal Tokyo would never come to be. However, if she did nothing, then Serena would personally destroy the city in a fit of rage.   
  
If Queen Serenity could see her daughter now, she's most likely kill herself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Standard Disclaimers:  
  
Ranma and affiliated characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
Sailor Moon and affiliated characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
I do not own these characters and I am not making money off of them. This is a fanfiction after all, free to whoever wants it. Also, if for some strange reason wants to repost this or any of my stories feel free to do so. If by the same reason anyone wants to rewrite any of these stories or write new ones based around them, then please do. I only ask that either a copy of the story or the web address where I can find them be e-mailed to me. My e-mail will be listed at the bottom.  
  
On another note, I gladly accept all comments, good or bad, flames, critiques and advice. I am new at this so my stories could be better so I take all e-mails and reviews seriously in order to try and become a better author. This story is prone to revisions as I work to make it better.  
  
Rape and abuse of any kind are serious matters and are a crime. If you have been raped or abused and need help or just someone to talk too, here are a few numbers you can call, all of them toll-free:   
  
National Domestic Violence Hotline:  
1-800-799-SAFE  
RAINN rape-crisis hotline:  
1-800-656-HOPE  
Girls and Boys Town:  
1-800-448-3000  
  
  
I dedicate this story and all my others to the people who read and enjoy them. After all, if only one person reads them and enjoys them, then it was all worth it.  
  
Thank you,  
Gatomonomega  
  
e-mail address: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
Or you can leave a message as a review, if it is about the story, at http://www.fanfiction.net   
Make sure to leave it under the story it's meant for. 


	4. Chapter 4

Trials & Curses Book 2 Chapter 4  
WARNING: This story deals with mature subject matter such as rape, abuse and violence.  
  
  
  
  
After Setsuna was feeling better and up and about Rachel decided it was time to go for a walk around town and get better acquainted with her surroundings. Last time she was here Rachel didn't have time to enjoy herself, she only had a short time to accomplish what she started out to do. In the end, Rachel completely changed the future for the better. Setsuna was still alive as was Hotaru, the young girl killed herself by using too much power to heal both Ranma and Setsuna. This time, Rachel added to Hotaru's strength to help Ranma and Rachel took care of Setsuna herself, leaving Hotaru still alive.  
  
Rachel looked up at a little outdoor café she was passing to find Ranma playing with the food in front of her. Ranma not eating food? There was definitely something wrong with Rachel's mother. Then she heard it, there was two other girls sitting at another table close to Ranma's snickering.  
  
"Yeah, the little slut screwed her father." The first girl said, making sure Ranma could hear it.  
  
"I knew she was a weirdo," the second girl said, "I bet she's sleeping with her mother and sister also."  
  
"She's such a perverted sicko!" the first girl said.  
  
"Yeah, Ranma should be thrown out of school if you ask me." The second girl said.  
  
Rachel looked back at Ranma who was trying to ignore the conversation. Rachel could tell that her mother was trying hard not to cry. That was enough, Rachel stormed up to the table where the two girls was and dragged the first girl up at of her seat by the collar of her shirt. "Listen up, BITCH!" Rachel snapped, spitting in the girls face, "You have no right to be talking like that and if I hear you talking like that again I'll beat your face in!"  
  
A hand on Rachel's shoulder calmed her enough to look back to find Ranma shaking her head and saying, "She's not worth it." Ranma pulled Rachel away from the girl and down the street. As they walked, Ranma said, "Thanks for sticking up for me back there."  
  
"No problem," Rachel said, "I know you didn't sleep with your father."  
  
Of course Reiko knew Ranma didn't sleep with Genma, but she didn't know who her father was. When asked, Ranma said that he was a good, kind man who died in a fight. Ranma didn't want to say anything more about the subject and Setsuna would never use the time gates to show Rachel.  
  
"I know you probably heard all the rumors about me being a slut and all," Ranma said, "They're not true. My life was almost ruined by those bastards who raped me and all those assholes say is that I wanted it. It's not fair!"  
  
Rachel would of noticed Ranma crying if she wasn't close to tears herself. It couldn't be, she wouldn't believe it! Please don't let that be what happened. "Th-then your baby was from that rape."  
  
"Yeah, I never asked for it but I still love my..." Ranma said before being cut off by Rachel.  
  
"You n-never wanted me?" Rachel asked, refusing to cry. She wouldn't cry. Rachel held Ranma's gaze, the girl staring straight into her eyes. Rachel didn't mean to say that out loud.  
  
"Re-Rei-Reiko!" Ranma stuttered, her face growing pale, "But how?"  
  
"What does it matter?" Rachel cried as she turned and fled down the street away from Ranma. Her mother didn't want her, didn't care for her. Rachel's entire life was a lie, hell, why did she even hide her name anymore. She was Reiko Masaki, inconvenience to her mother and everybody else.  
  
After she lost Ranma, Reiko stopped in front of a store looking at her reflection. She had long bright red hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink hooded sweatshirt and jeans with a pair of tennis shoes. Except for the Setsuna like hairstyle, Reiko looked almost exactly like her mother. A second image appeared in the window's reflection, a girl with red hair tied into a pigtail, red Chinese shirt and black pants. It was Ranma.  
  
"Are you really Reiko?" Ranma asked, disbelief in her voice.  
  
"Sailor Pluto sent me back." Reiko said, "Why do you care anyways, just leave me alone."  
  
"You know, you never let me finish back there." Ranma said, caressing Reiko's cheek, "I may never asked for what happened to me, but I still love my daughter. I love you, Reiko, and I wouldn't change what happened if I had the chance. I can't imagine my life without you in it."  
  
"Mom." Was all Reiko said before falling into Ranma's arms, sobbing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was hard to believe the girl in her arms was Reiko, her daughter, but somehow Ranma knew it was true. "Shhh," Ranma said, "It's alright honey, momma's got you." Ranma stroked the girl's back comfortingly, not giving a damn in the least at the strange looks they were getting. "I love you, Reiko. You're my child, not theirs! I will never give you up!"   
  
Reiko finally pushed away from Ranma saying, "I can't believe how much I screwed up!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.  
  
Reiko hugged herself shaking her head, "Pluto said not to let anyone know who I really was, and I already told almost everybody involved with this. Auntie's going to kill me!"  
  
"Ranko wouldn't hurt you," Ranma said, "Why wouldn't she want you to tell anyone who you are?"  
  
"I'm sorry, mom, but I can't really tell you."   
  
"Alright, I guess I can understand that. After all, it could affect the future, right?" Ranma said. She didn't understand though, in fact, it kinda hurt knowing Reiko couldn't trust her.  
  
"Thanks," Reiko said, "I have to go home in about a week but since you know who I am...well...could we, maybe hangouttogrther?"  
  
"Whoa," Ranma giggled, "Slow it down there."  
  
"Could we hang out together some?" Reiko asked, hope shinning in the girl's eyes.  
  
"Of course," Ranma said, taken aback by that. Why wouldn't she not want to hang out with her daughter from the future, this was a perfect chance to get to know how her daughter turns out. It was strange though, Ranma should be freaking out at this but it didn't really bother her. She couldn't describe it, but Ranma instinctively knew that this was the truth and knew this girl was her daughter. "In fact, I'd be kinda hurt if you didn't want to?"  
  
* * * * *   
  
This red haired girl was the one Herb was spending so much time on!? The fool didn't know what he has playing at, this girl's aura was the strongest Kiima had ever seen in a normal human. How the pig raped her Kiima couldn't understand. Did the girl not now how to tap into her own strength? This girl could easily kill the fool prince easily, so why didn't she?  
  
Kiima ruffled her wings in irritation as no answers came, only more questions. She looked down on the pair of redheads from the roof of the store trying to figure out what was going on. The other red head girl had called this Ranma mother when the two girls were about the same age. At least they looked the same age. The unknown girl had said she was from the future, but that was impossible wasn't it?   
  
This Ranma was the key for the people of Phoenix Mountain to finally defeat the Musk, but how? All Kiima could do for now was watch and wait.  
  
* * * * *  
  
This was so not fair! Ranko was minding her own business as she walked through the business district looking for Ranma. Okay, so maybe she wasn't minding her own business but she still wasn't looking for trouble when it found her in the shape of a monster.  
  
Ranko dodged down an alleyway to run into a dead-end. "Damn it!" Ranko snarled, turning back to face the monster. The monster looked like a woman dressed in some kind of armor that looked more like a bikini than anything. The monster woman seemed to be made out of rock or something.  
  
"Now I got you!" the monster huffed, "Your power is mine."  
  
Words flowed into her mind as Ranko held her hand into the air, the henshin rod appearing in it. "EARTH STAR POWER!" Ranko almost screamed from the pain that washed through her as the energy wrapped around her, reforming her clothes into a sailor fuku. The skirt was a green trimmed with blue, blue mid thigh boots and gloves that reached her elbow, also trimmed in blue like the bows on her chest and back.  
  
Sailor Earth stood there, her whole body screaming in pain as she faced off with the monster. Something was wrong though, why was she in so much pain? None of the other senshi ever said anything about pain like what she was feeling.  
  
Sailor Earth held her hands cupped in front of her, as an attack formed in her mind. "EARTH MAGMA BLAST!" a blood red energy lept from Sailor Pluto's hands towards the monster who dodged it. Sailor Earth finally collapsed on the ground, reverting back to Ranko.  
  
Ranko looked up in time to see the monster explode into dust as the cry of "BUKSAI TENKETSU!!"   
  
The next thing Ranko knew was waking up in a hospital bed with Ryoga sitting next to her. Her head felt like it was hit with a sledge hammer and her body didn't feel much better. "What happened?" Ranko groaned, trying unsuccessfully to sit up. She fell back and let out a sigh of exasperation.   
  
"Actually, I was hoping that you could tell me." Ryoga said, taking her hand, "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Ranko nodded, not even caring where her hand was at the moment. Ryoga saved her from that thing, but how. He seemed to defeat the monster bare handed which was impossible, wasn't it? And what the hell happened to her, there was no way that the pain was normal for a senshi. Wait, she was a senshi!? How the hell did that happen?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Amy sat at the dinning room table at her aunt's home with her mother and Nodoka. Apparently the two older women had some kind of major announcement to make but they had to wait for Ranma and Ranko to get home. She really didn't want to be there at the moment, Amy was still having trouble getting over Lita's death. The phone ringing broke into her thoughts.  
  
Nodoka came back in from the living room after getting the phone, her face a pale white. "I have to go," she said, "Ranko's in the hospital."  
  
"What!?" Yohko asked in shock, "Is she okay."  
  
Nodoka nodded, "She passed out when one of those things attacked her. They said a young man brought her in."  
  
"I'll drive you." Yohko said, getting up from the table, "Amy, will you keep an eye on Reiko and wait for Ranma and Ukyo to tell them what happened?"   
  
Amy nodded, Ranko was attacked by a monster? She had to stop beating herself up over what happened to Lita, all of them had to stop. People were getting hurt by those monsters and only the senshi could stop them. They had to go on with their lives, innocent people were counting on them!   
  
* * * * *  
  
In chapter 3 when Ranma was making a sweep of the palace, I was referring to security patrols and not actual sweeping.  
  
  
Standard Disclaimers:  
  
Ranma and affiliated characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
Sailor Moon and affiliated characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
I do not own these characters and I am not making money off of them. This is a fanfiction after all, free to whoever wants it. Also, if for some strange reason wants to repost this or any of my stories feel free to do so. If by the same reason anyone wants to rewrite any of these stories or write new ones based around them, then please do. I only ask that either a copy of the story or the web address where I can find them be e-mailed to me. My e-mail will be listed at the bottom.  
  
On another note, I gladly accept all comments, good or bad, flames, critiques and advice. I am new at this so my stories could be better so I take all e-mails and reviews seriously in order to try and become a better author. This story is prone to revisions as I work to make it better.  
  
Rape and abuse of any kind are serious matters and are a crime. If you have been raped or abused and need help or just someone to talk too, here are a few numbers you can call, all of them toll-free:   
  
National Domestic Violence Hotline:  
1-800-799-SAFE  
RAINN rape-crisis hotline:  
1-800-656-HOPE  
Girls and Boys Town:  
1-800-448-3000  
  
  
I dedicate this story and all my others to the people who read and enjoy them. After all, if only one person reads them and enjoys them, then it was all worth it.  
  
Thank you,  
Gatomonomega  
  
e-mail address: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
Or you can leave a message as a review, if it is about the story, at http://www.fanfiction.net   
Make sure to leave it under the story it's meant for. 


	5. Chapter 5

Trials & Curses Book 2 Chapter 5  
WARNING: This story deals with mature subject matter such as rape, abuse and violence.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranko sat up in her bed, leaning against the wall for support when Amy finally came in carrying the Mercury computer. She needed to ask Amy to see if anything on Sailor Earth and why the transformation caused so much pain.  
  
"Feeling better?" Amy asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "So Ryoga saved you?"  
  
"Yeah, the pig saved me." Ranko sighed, the jerk may have been a pig, but he was a cute pig. Accckkk! Did she just think about that jerk in that way, that incredibly good-looking jerk? DAMN IT! "I don't want to talk about HIM!"  
  
"Sure." Amy said, her smile seemed to say she knew otherwise.  
  
"Amy, I found a henshin rod." Ranko said, "I turned into Sailor Earth."  
  
"That's impossible! There isn't a Sailor Earth!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
Ranko pulled the henshin rod from its subspace pocket and tossed it to her cousin who seemed to pale after inspecting it. Amy flipped open her little computer and started pushing keys and seemed to grow even more paler. "What's wrong?" Ranko asked, starting to get worried.  
  
"Ranko, this is a defective rod. My computer says there were four of them." Amy said, shaking her head. "But if you transformed, how could it be defective?"  
  
"When I transformed, I was in some major pain and when I threw an attack I passed out because the pain got a lot worse." Ranko said, then realizing what Amy just said. "Four of them?"  
  
"There's supposed to have been ones for Earth, Sun, Nemesis and an unknown planet. It says the unknown planet was destroyed so the henshin rod for it was rendered useless." Amy explained, "The defective rods was given to Earth's royal family to safeguard and disappeared soon after the final battle on the moon took place. The rods were defective in different ways. Earth's caused extreme amounts of pain, which made it very difficult to use. Sun's drained its senshi of her life force and killed anybody who used it. Nemesis affected someone both mentally and emotionally turning it's senshi into a psychopath."  
  
Ranko felt like she was going to be sick, "I need to get some rest," Ranko says, "Tell the hun...um...pig I said thanks."  
  
"Sure thing Ranko. Sweet dreams, maybe you'll even see Ryoga in them." Amy giggled as she walked out of the room leaving Ranko wanting to throw something at her cousin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Reiko was glad that Setsuna, Haruka, Michuru and Hotaru was waiting in the dinning room for her. She took her place at the table and asked, "Did Setsuna tell you everything?"   
  
"Yeah," Haruka says, "but why did she send you back Rachel? Why not come back herself?"  
  
"I don't know, Setsuna just said that she had business to attend to. And my name's Reiko Masaki, not Rachel Donovan. I wasn't supposed to let my mom know who I was and I already screwed that up. There's not much of a point lying anymore, I'm sorry that I did lie at all."  
  
"All right," Michuru said, "But who do you want to make into the new Jupiter?"  
  
"Her name's Ukyo Kuonji, I mean Ukyo Masaki. Nodoka should have all the paperwork done by now to adopt her." Reiko said.  
  
"Lita's sister?" Hotaru said.  
  
"WHAT?" Haruka asked in shock.  
  
"Honey, you know Lita didn't have any family." Michru said.  
  
Hotaru just shook her head, "Michuru-mamma, Lita said herself that Ukyo was her sister. They always hung out together, I think it was because Ukyo lost her parents to."  
  
"If that's true," Haruka said, "Then maybe Lita would of wanted it that way."  
  
"We need to talk to the other scouts." Setsuna said, her voice sounding fatigued.  
  
Reiko had only been there a day and she already overcame half of the obstacles that she would have to face. If she could finish this up fast then she could spend the rest of her time with Ranma before having to return to the future.  
  
* * * * *  
  
So the strange girl claiming to be from the future was really Ranma's daughter, how interesting. Kiima was beginning to come up with an idea on how to take care of the Musk and she wouldn't have to do hardly anything to do it. All she had to do was lure Ranma back to China then Kiima could sit back and watch the fireworks.  
  
Kiima was about to take flight when a motion from an alley caught her attention, that pathetic tracker of Herb's was following Ranma. Couldn't have that. Kiima dropped down into the alley startling the man.  
  
"Ki-Kiima!" the man stuttered in shock, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kiima said, a nasty smile across her face. She picked the man up by the neck and held him off the ground. The man was trying to say something but Kiima's grip on his neck kept him from breathing effectively cutting off his unwanted words. Maybe she should send Herb a present.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ranma was glad that Ranko was okay. She couldn't stand losing her sister. The surprise was Ryoga was the one who saved her. Ranma didn't get along with the boy very well because of all the imagined insults he believed Ranma caused. He said he no longer held anything against Ranma but she wasn't stupid. Ryoga still pretty much treated her like crap, which hurt a lot. They used to be friends along time ago, now he couldn't stand to be in the same room as her.  
  
Ranma looked down at her baby who was sleeping peacefully in the crib. She was telling Reiko the truth earlier that day. Ranma couldn't imagine life without her baby. It was hard sometimes, going to school while taking care of the little girl but it was worth it. Ranma knew she was lucky to have a good family who helped out so much with little Reiko. She was filled with pride at knowing how well her little girl turns out.  
  
"Ranma?" Nodoka asked, coming into the nursery.  
  
"Where's Ukyo?" Ranma asked.  
  
"She's asleep." Nodoka replied, "What's bothering you?"  
  
"I can't tell you, I'm sorry." Ranma said, kissing Reiko on the head and whispering, "Good night."  
  
Ranma led the way out of the nursery, not wanting to wake Reiko, to her room with Nodoka following. After the two sat down on the bed Nodoka said, "Please don't keep secrets from me Ranma."  
  
"Mom, I can't tell you, you'd never believe me." Ranma said.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Nodoka snapped, standing up from the bed. "I guess I was wrong to believe you actually trusted me."  
  
Ranma grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her back down onto the bed, "I do trust you, mom. There's nothing bad going on, I just don't know how to tell you this."  
  
"Ranma, I only want to help you." Nodoka said.  
  
"I seen Reiko today." Ranma said, "From the future."  
  
"Ranma, are you feeling okay?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"I told you you'd never believe me!" Ranma said, looking away from Nodoka.  
  
"Ranma, are you sure it was her? It could be some kind of sick joke." Nodoka said.  
  
"I know my own daughter, mom. I can see it in her eyes, both of their eyes. She was my daughter." Ranma said, "She is my daughter. It's weird mom, lately I've been able to sense things. I'm almost able to see if somebody"  
  
"It's not as weird as you think." Nodoka said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Genma Saotome, a name Soun now wished he never heard. After hearing the whole story from Akane, he refused to go to the funeral of that monster. After realizing what Ranma's been through, Soun realized the way he's been acting since his wife died. He neglected his daughters for years, something he now regretted. If somebody as strong as Genma said Ranma to be was raped and beaten like that, then it could happen to his own daughters.   
  
First, he started taking students again at the dojo and straightened out all the bills that had accumulated over the years. Nabiki did a wonderful job trying to pay them, but it wasn't her responsibility, it was his. It was easier than he thought it was going to be and Soun had it taken care of in no time.  
  
Then he insisted all his daughters begin training so they could protect themselves if needed. It was difficult but once they seen how worried he was they accepted. Akane was eager to have her father be training her again, but Kasumi and Nabiki wasn't to sure. Nabiki seemed to of taken some self defense courses with Kasumi so they already had more skill that he would of thought.  
  
Soun started taking care of the household chores which Kasumi argued was her responsibility. After much debating Kasumi finally let her father do them and he convinced her to take some classes at college. She also started dating Dr. Tofu, which made Soun happy. The doctor may have been several years older than Kasumi but he really loved Kasumi so Soun more was more than willing to give his blessings when the wanted to get engaged.  
  
It took some work but Soun finally convinced Akane to see a therapist about her anger and surprisingly the girl was quickly overcoming that problem. She even started to improve her cooking, it seemed her anger was interfering with Akane's patience, which made it difficult to concentrate on the food.  
  
Soun warned that little whelp Kuno that if he touched Akane again he would end up in a graveyard. All those years that little pervert has been chasing his daughter and if it continued he may of even ended up raping Akane. Well, with as many charges now piled against Kuno for molestation he'll be lucky to end up not having to serve jail time, which he probably will seeing how serious some of the charges were.  
  
Soun now had his family back and it was time to make amends towards another, it was time to make up for the little part he played in what happened to the now young girl. If he knew what Genma did and what happened to Ranma in China Soun would never of pushed Akane and Ranma together and would most likely of killed Genma himself. If Ranma wanted Soun to commit Seppuku he would, but not until Akane was old enough to take care of herself. Soun will honor whatever decisions Ranma made but he would not leave Akane and his daughters until they could be on their own and take care of themselves. Right now, the three girls needed to live whatever little bit of childhood they had left.  
  
As he sat at the shoji board, Soun knew he was lucky to not of lost his Daughters a long time ago. Akane sat down on the other side of the board with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"What's wrong daddy?" Akane asked.  
  
"I was just thinking about how big of a fool I've been and about Ranma." Soun said.  
  
"Ranma is a GIRL now, dad." Akane said.  
  
"I told you I wasn't going to try to force you to marry her. Akane, I want to go see her and apologize for what happened and what I did." Soun said, motioning for his daughter not to interrupt. "I should have realized what Genma was doing and that there was something wrong with Ranma. I should have made that bastard panda pay for what he did. I know Ryoga, Ranko and you agreed not to tell Ranma what Genma was saying before he died, but I think she has a right to know. Would you like to come with me tomorrow to see Ranma and talk to Ranko about it?"  
  
"Yeah," Akane said, her eyes misting, "I know she has a right to know dad, but how do we tell her? She hated him, but she still loved him. Genma was her father and only family for ten years, this will destroy her."  
  
"I'm sure Ranma is stronger than that, but I won't force you to tell her if you decide not to tell her." Soun said, "After all, you may be right after all."  
  
"Thanks dad," Akane says, "You wanna play a game?"  
  
"Sure." Soun said, smiling as he started to pull out the shoji pieces from the door in the shoji's stand.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Herb felt like he was going to be sick, a small box was found outside his room and when he opened it up there was the decapitated head of the tracker. Who would dare do this to one of his people? The tracker may have been worthless to Herb but him was going to kill any of his people. When he found out, they would pay!  
  
A note inside the box just read: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Standard Disclaimers:  
  
Ranma and affiliated characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
Sailor Moon and affiliated characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
I do not own these characters and I am not making money off of them. This is a fanfiction after all, free to whoever wants it. Also, if for some strange reason wants to repost this or any of my stories feel free to do so. If by the same reason anyone wants to rewrite any of these stories or write new ones based around them, then please do. I only ask that either a copy of the story or the web address where I can find them be e-mailed to me. My e-mail will be listed at the bottom.  
  
On another note, I gladly accept all comments, good or bad, flames, critiques and advice. I am new at this so my stories could be better so I take all e-mails and reviews seriously in order to try and become a better author. This story is prone to revisions as I work to make it better.  
  
Rape and abuse of any kind are serious matters and are a crime. If you have been raped or abused and need help or just someone to talk too, here are a few numbers you can call, all of them toll-free:   
  
National Domestic Violence Hotline:  
1-800-799-SAFE  
RAINN rape-crisis hotline:  
1-800-656-HOPE  
Girls and Boys Town:  
1-800-448-3000  
  
  
I dedicate this story and all my others to the people who read and enjoy them. After all, if only one person reads them and enjoys them, then it was all worth it.  
  
Thank you,  
Gatomonomega  
  
e-mail address: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
Or you can leave a message as a review, if it is about the story, at http://www.fanfiction.net   
Make sure to leave it under the story it's meant for. 


	6. Chapter 6

Trials & Curses Book 2 Chapter 6  
WARNING: This story deals with mature subject matter such as rape, abuse and violence.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Another repeat." Ranma moaned as she lied on the couch watching her favorite show, Dragonball. She was beginning to wish everybody hadn't taken off. Ukyo and Ranko took Reiko for a walk and Nodoka went over to auntie Yohko's for the afternoon. She was getting bored so decided to go out back and run through a few kata.   
  
After a half an hour Ranma dropped to the ground exhausted. She was startled to hear applause off at the side. She sat up to find Soun applauding. "What the hell do you want!?"  
  
"Hey Ranma." Akane said, smiling.  
  
"Ranma, I came here to apologize for what happened and will do anything to make it up to you." Soun said, taking something from his gi and pressed it into the now standing Ranma's hands. It was a tanto!  
  
"Dad!?" Akane gasped.  
  
"I will even commit seppuku," Soun said, "But not until my daughters are on their own."  
  
Ranma threw the tanto to the ground, glaring at Soun. "If you're rally sorry, then don't take the cowards way out! Your daughters need you, apparently you're nothing like my father!"  
  
"How do you know?" Soun asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ranma said, "You wouldn't of come her offering to commit seppuku. Your daughters wouldn't love you as much as they do if you was like the basatrd! They would most likely be sold off to a whorehouse somewhere if you was like him! Do I have to continue?" Ranma said, tears streaming down her face. No, this man was nothing like Genma Saotome, she could sense it.  
  
"I'm honored at how much faith you put into me." Soun said, bowing deeply.   
  
"What you were trying to do with me and Akane, I have no doubt my father was behind it." Ranma said, drying the tears with the back of her hand. "I don't blame you. You only wanted the best for your daughter by combining the schools and the bastard used that against you."  
  
"Thank you." Soun said.  
  
Akane threw her arm around Ranma and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for not taking him away from me!"  
  
Ranma pulled away from Akane and nodded. "Would you two like to come in and have  
something to eat and drink?" Akane and Soun both nodded and followed Ranma into the house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ranko couldn't stop crying, it was all her fault! She couldn't protect Reiko and that woman with wings kidnapped the little girl. Ukyo and her was pushing the stroller through the park when the woman ambushed them. Ukyo wasn't hurt as badly but neither them could catch the woman, she was to fast for them. The woman grabbed Reiko and took off through the air. Ukyo was helping Ranko because the redhead couldn't barely step on her right foot, that thing really did a number on her.  
  
"She's never going to forgive me!" Ranko wailed, she didn't know what to do.   
  
"Now where am I?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Ryoga!" Ranko gasped, looking at Ryoga's back.  
  
The boy spun around and gasped at the bloody and bruised form of Ranko. Ranko gasped in surprise as the boy picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Carrying you." Ryoga said, a mock smug look on his face, "Care to tell me what happened?"   
  
Ranko buried her face in Ryoga's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably again. "I let t-that thing take R-Reiko!"  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Ukyo said, "Ryoga, keep right beside me and don't get lost! If you get lost with Ranko, I'll kill you!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ranma was sitting at the table in the dining room with Akane and Soun when Ryoga walked in cvarrying a battered Ranko with Ukyo beside him. Ryoga walked into the living room and put the girl on the couch. "What happened?!" Ranma demanded.  
  
"It's my fault!" Ranko kept repeating over and over again.  
  
"Where's Reiko?!" Ranma asked, tears falling down her own face, she collapsed to the floor by the couch. "Where's my daughter? What happened to my daughter!?"   
  
"She was kidnapped by some winged woman," Ukyo said, "The thing said she was taking Reiko back to her father."  
  
Tears falling down her face, Ranma crawled over to Ranko and hugged her sister. "Ssshhhh! Ranko, listen to me, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't!" Ranma turned back to the others, "Ukyo, take Akane upstairs and bring me back a basin with warm water, some washcloths and some soap. Bring a change of clothes for Ranko to." After the two girls ran upstairs, Ranma turned back to Ranko, looking her straight in the eyes. "I don't blame you, sis. We will get her back, I know where they went!"  
  
"It's my fault, Ranma, it's all my fault." Ranko sobbed. Ranma looked at her sister's wounds more closely and turned to Soun.  
  
"Will you go out back to the dojo and get the first aid kit from the storage closet?"  
Soun nodded and hurried out of the room leaving Ryoga and Ranma alone with Ranko.   
  
"I'm sorry Ranma, I'm so sorry!" Ranko sobbed.  
  
"Damn it, Ranko! Stop apologizing, it wasn't your fault. Was it Ryoga?" Ranma said.  
  
"Ranko, I-I l-l-l-love you. I love you and wouldn't lie to you. It wasn't your fault, Ranko. Please don't blame yourself."  
  
Ranma was stunned, had Ryoga just said what she think he said? He hadn't even known Ranko that long so how could he say that? Ranma didn't have time to think about it as everyone returned with everything she asked for. "Ukyo, take Ryoga and Soun into the kitchen and get them something to eat."  
  
"But..." Ryogo started.  
  
"Damn it! Ryoga, I need to check her wounds!" Ranma snapped. Ryoga sheepishly followed the others to the kitchen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nodoka sighed as she walked into the door of her home, all her plans to tell her daughters and niece of their heritage destroyed. Well, this weekend they would find out when thy all go on a picnic to the mountains, a perfect place for Yohko to cast o few minor spells for show.  
  
Just as Nodoka entered the living room her heart dropped. Ranko was lying on the couch all bandaged up and asleep. Ranma was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, hugging her knees to her chest and face buried into her knees crying. Ukyo was sitting on one side of her and Akane on the other trying to soothe the red heads crying. Soun was on the phone talking to somebody. Soun, why the hell was he here?  
  
"M-Mom!" Ranma sobbed, looking up at Nodoka, "Th-they took her m-mom. They stole my d-daughter!"  
  
"Ranma," Nodoka gasped, rushing over to Ranma's side on the floor, Akane moving out of the way. "What happened?"  
  
"It's my fault." Ranko cried, now awake and sitting up with some difficultly. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"It wasn't your fault, we WILL get her back." Ranma cried.  
  
Soun hung up the phone and said, "I was able to get seven tickets to China."  
  
"What?" Nodoka asked, not understanding what China had to do with this.  
  
"Those bastards that r-r-raped me kidnapped her!" Ranma cried, "If th-they hurt my d-daughter, I'll k-kill them!"  
  
"We'll get her back honey," Nodoka said, "And make those bastards pay for what they did to you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
In response to a review I got for Trials and Curses book 2 chapter 4, by Shinigami , I hope your friend did get help and is doing better now. As for the rapist, I hope his ass burns in hell for all eternity!  
  
  
Standard Disclaimers:  
  
Ranma and affiliated characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
Sailor Moon and affiliated characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
I do not own these characters and I am not making money off of them. This is a fanfiction after all, free to whoever wants it. Also, if for some strange reason wants to repost this or any of my stories feel free to do so. If by the same reason anyone wants to rewrite any of these stories or write new ones based around them, then please do. I only ask that either a copy of the story or the web address where I can find them be e-mailed to me. My e-mail will be listed at the bottom.  
  
On another note, I gladly accept all comments, good or bad, flames, critiques and advice. I am new at this so my stories could be better so I take all e-mails and reviews seriously in order to try and become a better author. This story is prone to revisions as I work to make it better.  
  
Rape and abuse of any kind are serious matters and are a crime. If you have been raped or abused and need help or just someone to talk too, here are a few numbers you can call, all of them toll-free:   
  
National Domestic Violence Hotline:  
1-800-799-SAFE  
RAINN rape-crisis hotline:  
1-800-656-HOPE  
Girls and Boys Town:  
1-800-448-3000  
  
  
I dedicate this story and all my others to the people who read and enjoy them. After all, if only one person reads them and enjoys them, then it was all worth it.  
  
Thank you,  
Gatomonomega  
  
e-mail address: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
Or you can leave a message as a review, if it is about the story, at http://www.fanfiction.net   
Make sure to leave it under the story it's meant for. 


	7. Chapter 7

Trials & Curses Book 2 Chapter 7  
WARNING: This story deals with mature subject matter such as rape, abuse and violence.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn it, Ukyo, she's my mother!" Reiko snapped, "I have to go!"  
  
"Reiko, I have to go!" Ukyo said.  
  
This was going nowhere quick, Reiko had to figure out a way to convince Ukyo to give up the ticket. If she were trapped back in the past, Reiko wouldn't mind. She was going to China and by the time she gets back the key would no longer have enough power to open a gate.   
  
They was in the living room of the Masaki house while everybody was packing and getting ready to go while Reiko was stuck arguing over the last ticket. Ukyo couldn't go, she was needed here but how was Reiko supposed to tell the girl that. Maybe some of the truth would work, just not all of it.  
  
"Ukyo, look, you know I'm from the future, right?" Reiko asked.  
  
"Yeah, so what sugar?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"What would you say if I told you that a lot of people needed you here." Reiko said, "If you go to China, a lot of people here are going to die."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Ukyo said.  
  
"Ukyo, listen to me!" Reiko said, "You're my aunt and I wouldn't lie to you. Please, Ukyo, this is why I was sent back. I was sent back to help you get settled into your new role. Now, a friend of mine will be coming by tomorrow to take my place. Please, Ukyo, give me the ticket and stay here. These people need you."  
  
"Ranma needs me." Ukyo said.  
  
"Not as much as the people here need you Ukyo." Reiko said, "Setsuna will come tomorrow to help you. Please, Ukyo, stay."  
  
"Reiko." Ukyo said.  
  
"Please." Reiko pleaded.  
  
"All right." Ukyo said.  
  
Reiko threw her arms around Ukyo, "Thanks auntie!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ranma watched out the window of the plane as it flew over the ocean, the sun was setting and turning the water several shades of crimson. It was beautiful, and yet, she could care less. Her daughter was in trouble and those bastards who raped her were behind it! If they hurt Reiko, Ranma would kill them, plain and simple.  
  
Land finally came into view as Ranma sighed in relief, finally they were in China and soon she would have her daughter back. First though, they had to make it to the Amazon village and meet with great grandmother Cologne. From there, they would plan the assault on those bastards and she would finally have revenge.  
  
She wanted to cry, god did she want too cry some more, but she wouldn't let any more tears fall for those monsters. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction!   
  
The light finally came on to put the seats up and fasten seatbelts, which meant the plane would be landing soon. Good, that meant they would soon be on their way. And the sooner they got started, the sooner they would have Reiko back.  
  
"Ranma." Ryoga said.   
  
Ranma looked next to her at the person who hated her the most even though he denied it. Ranko was on the aisle seat fastening her seatbelt, looked over to see what Ryoga was going to say.  
  
"What is it Ryoga?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Well," Ryoga said, fidgeting in his seat, "I wanted to apologize again for everything I've done to you. Especially back at the Amazon village, I could have killed your baby. I'm sorry."  
  
"What!?" Ranko hissed.  
  
"I, I attacked Ranma right after Jusenkyo when she was in the village." Ryoga said, "If it wasn't for Shampoo, Ranma and Reiko both probably would have been dead."  
  
"I can't believe you! I can't believe I actually had feelings for you!" Ranko said.   
  
"Maybe we should wait until we get off the plane." Soun said from his seat in front of Ranma.  
  
"NO!" Ranko snapped, "We will finish this now!"   
  
"Ranma, I've been thinking a lot lately and everything I've done was out of hatred for something that wasn't even your fault." Ryoga said.  
  
"Did you watch with that bastard!?" Ranko snapped, "Did you watch what they did to her?!"  
  
"No." Ryoga said, "If I did, I would have killed those pigs."  
  
"Look whose talking, pig boy!" Ranko said.  
  
"Ranko please let him finish." Ranma whispered.  
  
"It was my fault for not showing up in time for our duel and it was my fault for following you to China." Ryoga said, "I thought my life was hell with people trying to cook me and stuff, but you had it a lot worse. If I knew what that bastard of a father was like earlier, I would of personally of killed him. I know I can never ask for complete forgiveness, but I will try to make it up to you. I promise."  
  
Ranma was actually touched, Ryoga had apologized before though she never believed he was sincere. However, this time there was something in his voice, it seemed like he was telling the truth. He really was sorry and wasn't just trying to get to Ranko through her.  
  
"Ryoga, thank you." Ranma said, "And I do forgive you, I did some pretty stupid stuff myself when I was younger, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken all that bread for one thing. It's a wonder I didn't get fat from it all!"  
  
Ranma started laughing uneasily and shortly after Ryoga and Ranko joined in. Ranma really didn't feel like laughing but she wanted to lighten the mood. Ranko needed to laugh more than anyone, after all, she blamed herself for losing Reiko, which wasn't true. It was nobody's fault and they would get the little girl back. The proof was sitting behind Ranma reading some book Reiko picked up back at the airport's gift shop.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After leaving the airport, they traveled several hours into the night before finally making camp. Nodoka was amazed at how beautiful the wilderness and forests were after finally breaking away from the city. The green landscape seemed to stretch on forever.  
  
Nodoka watched the others work on setting up the camp. Soun and Ryoga was working on the tents while Reiko and Ranma got a fire going, giving both heat from the slightly chill air and light to see what the others was doing. Akane and Ranko worked on plans for lookout during the night.   
  
Nodoka's attention kept going back to Soun however, it was nice of him to buy the tickets and to even accompany them to China. Unlike Genma, Soun seemed to truly care for his daughter and seemed to care just as much for Ranko and Ranma as well. His wife has been dead for ten years, maybe she should...  
  
NO! Now wasn't the time for thoughts like that, she had to concentrate on Ranma. They were going to confront the girl's rapists and little Reiko's kidnappers. Nodoka had to keep an eye on her child and make sure nothing else happened to the poor girl. She would never let anything bad happen ever again to any of her children.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Soun wanted so much to make up for the part he played in what happened to Ranma and what he tried to force the poor girl to do. He wanted so much to join the two schools that he almost drove away his daughters and refused to see the depression the young red head was feeling. If only he realized what Genma was truly like long before this happened.  
  
That was the whole problem though, Genma used to be such an honorable man when they were younger, it still seemed hard to believe what kind of monster he turned into. Then again, looking back on the time the two spent with the little pervert Happosai, it was easy to understand what happened. The worse part was, the little perv was still out there buried in that cave.  
  
A chill went up Soun's back when he thought of the little panty-stealing freak. He may have been a pervert, but he was a powerful martial arts master who was always able to wipe the floor with Genma and Soun. What happened if the freak ever escaped the cave again?   
  
Now wasn't the time to worry about that though, he needed to protect Ranma and his daughter, not to mention the others, from whatever might be out there in the surrounding wilderness and forest.   
  
* * * * *  
  
It was late into the night when Reiko finally took her turn at watch and she was beginning to get bored. She was beginning to wonder if a look out was necessary when a bright flash of light appeared out in the forest. She silently slid out into the trees and headed out through the trees towards the light and came out in another clearing.  
  
She may no longer of been Sailor Pluto, but Reiko could still sense the energy when a time gate opened around her. A gate was just opened here recently, but what came through it?   
  
Reiko quickly got her answer when a four-foot tall white and orange robot appeared out of thin air right in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat before finally realizing who it was.  
  
"Iczel?!" Reiko asked in shock, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Setsuna sent me with a new time key for you." Iczel responded.  
  
"Setsuna wouldn't have sent you back just for that." Reiko said.  
  
"I'm also here to inform you that you are no longer Setsuna's apprentice." Iczel said.  
  
Reiko's heart dropped at that, she knew she was going to be punished for letting everyone find out who she was in addition to leaving the initiation of the new Sailor Jupiter with the Setsuna of this time. Stripping Reiko of her apprenticeship was something she hadn't anticipated though, and it hurt to know that her Auntie went that far.  
  
"Relax Reiko," Iczel said, her voice seemed a little sad, "It's not a punishment, she sent me to bond with my new partner."  
  
"What do you mean new partner!? What the hell happened to Nagisa!?" Reiko demanded.  
  
Nagisa couldn't be hurt, she was too strong of a girl to be hurt. Reiko knew something happened to her friend if Iczel were here.   
  
"She was killed by Chaos before I could get to her. I'm sorry Reiko, but you know what she wanted if anything ever happened to her. She wanted you to become my new partner and Setsuna agrees." Iczel explained.  
  
Reiko dropped to the ground on her knees in disbelief. It wasn't true. First her boyfriend was taken from her and now her best friend. It couldn't be true!   
  
Tears started falling down her cheeks as she looked up at Iczel. Damn that uncaring robot for this, it was that thing's fault for Nagisa's death. If only that rust bucket never showed up.  
  
That wasn't fair though, this wasn't Iczel's fault. Iczel may have not been human, but the robot really cared for Nagisa and would never intentionally get the girl hurt. This was all Chaos's fault and as soon as this was over, the bastard would pay.  
  
"I-Iczel, I can't go b-back now." Reiko cried.  
  
"I know. Setsuna wishes you good luck." Iczel said.  
  
"Th-Thanks Iczel. Will you be staying t-to?" Reiko cried.  
  
"Yes, I will be near if you need me." Iczel said, fading from sight.  
  
After Reiko got herself under control, she dried her tears and headed back to the camp. She was thankful to find that no one had woke up while she was gone. If they got up early in the morning and hurried, they might actually reach the Amazon village within a few days.   
  
Reiko ended up keeping watch the rest of the night. Since she couldn't sleep she didn't bother waking the others up. Her thought kept jumping from Ebony to Nagisa and to Ranma. Why did her family always seem to suffer so much? It just wasn't fair, did they piss of some Kami or something?   
  
The answers still hadn't come to her as the first light of the morning started to shine over the horizon. A new day, too bad there didn't seem to be much hope with it. Something bad was going to happen within the next few days, she could feel it. If only she could see into the time stream, but that was impossible. She just had to try her best and help out the others and pray for the best.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Standard Disclaimers:  
  
Iczelion and affiliated characters are property of ADV films.  
Ranma and affiliated characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
Sailor Moon and affiliated characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
I do not own these characters and I am not making money off of them. This is a fanfiction after all, free to whoever wants it. Also, if for some strange reason wants to repost this or any of my stories feel free to do so. If by the same reason anyone wants to rewrite any of these stories or write new ones based around them, then please do. I only ask that either a copy of the story or the web address where I can find them be e-mailed to me. My e-mail will be listed at the bottom.  
  
On another note, I gladly accept all comments, good or bad, flames, critiques and advice. I am new at this so my stories could be better so I take all e-mails and reviews seriously in order to try and become a better author. This story is prone to revisions as I work to make it better.  
  
Rape and abuse of any kind are serious matters and are a crime. If you have been raped or abused and need help or just someone to talk too, here are a few numbers you can call, all of them toll-free:   
  
National Domestic Violence Hotline:  
1-800-799-SAFE  
RAINN rape-crisis hotline:  
1-800-656-HOPE  
Girls and Boys Town:  
1-800-448-3000  
  
  
I dedicate this story and all my others to the people who read and enjoy them. After all, if only one person reads them and enjoys them, then it was all worth it.  
  
Thank you,  
Gatomonomega  
  
e-mail address: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
Or you can leave a message as a review, if it is about the story, at http://www.fanfiction.net   
Make sure to leave it under the story it's meant for. 


	8. Chapter 8

Trials & Curses Book 2 Chapter 8  
WARNING: This story deals with mature subject matter such as rape, abuse and violence.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was too bad her great granddaughter was pregnant, all the warriors in the village was going to be needed to fight off Saffron. Cologne wanted to just evacuate the village but the other elders refused . On top of that, Mousse wouldn't leave because he wanted to protect his home. Even worse, Shampoo refused to leave her husband behind and wanted to stay behind as well.   
  
Cologne remembered tat day two months ago when Mousse finally beat Shampoo and were married. At the time Cologne was happy because she would soon have great great-grand children. Shampoo really cared for Mousse which made the union even better. The laws would have had Shampoo marry that asshole Faigan if his duel hadn't of been set thr day after Mousse's.  
  
When Shampoo announced that she was pregnant, Cologne was finally realizing her dreams and hopes for the future until a week ago. Saffron had made an ultimatum that if the Amazons didn't surrender and become the his slaves, he would destroy the whole village. There wasn't really any hope of defeating them and the council was just too stubborn to admit it.  
  
A young green haired warrior rushed up to Cologne who was watching Mousse spar with a few younger girls, teaching them his hidden weapon techniques. The girl was Lotion, one of the spies watching Pheonix Mountain.   
  
"Elder," Lotion huffed, " "Kiima has returned."  
  
"Damn!" Cologne swore.  
  
This cpould be bad, if Saffron's second was back then the attack might comenece earlier than predicted. Saffron was not one to be trusted and that meant he might not wait like he said.  
  
"Intruders!" a blue haired girl huffed, running up to stand next to Lotion.   
  
"DAMN!" Cologne growled.  
  
She pogoed on her walking stick toward the front of the village, it was noon as the sun hung high in the sky and the midday heat was making it miserable for everybody. Somehow she knew the heat was Saffron's doing, it was at least fifteen degrees hotter than usual.  
  
"Great garandmother!" a voice called out.  
  
Cologne reached the gates and noticed a small group of people who had packs strapped to their backs. Their was two males and five women. One of the men had long black hair and mostache and was wearing a brown gi while the other male had short black hair with a spotted yellow bandanna tied on around his head and was wearing a worn yellow shirt and black slacks. Four of the women all had red hair, the oldest had short, wavey hair and was wearing a baggy white blouse and black shorts. Two of the other girls wore red Chinese shirts and black slacks tied around the waist and ankles and both had red hair that fell just apast the shoulders. They would have been identical except one of them had her hair tied in a pigtail. The last red haired girl was wearing a light blue tank top and blue jean shorts, her hair fell down her back and fell just below her knees. The last girl had long black hair tied back with a bandanna matching the boys and wore shorts and a yellow shirt. Her eyes fell back to the two similarly dressed redheads. Ranma? Two Ranmas?  
  
"Hello Great Grandmother." The pigtailed Ranma said in Japanese.  
  
"Where have you been child?" Cologne asked.  
  
She spoke in Japanese for the benefit of her guests. Ranma may of knew a little mandarin but the others mighn not.  
  
"I went back home to be with my mother and sister." Ranma said, indicating two of the remaining red heads.  
  
"My daughter has told me a lot about you honored elder." The eldest re head said bowing deeply to Cologne. "Thank you for taking care of her while she was here."  
  
"You can call me Cologne," Cologne said.  
  
She studied the older woman who did resemble Ranma, but she couldn't be who she claimed. And what was this about a sister.  
  
"I thought you was supposed to be dead." Cologne stated.  
  
"That bastard told her that!" the red head that resembled Ranma snapped.  
  
"What bastard?" Cologne asked.  
  
"Her father." The black haired girl said in disgust.  
  
Cologne was shocked to hear the way they were talking about the man who sired Ranma. What on earth could he of done to bring this kind of reactions from this group of people.   
  
"We're not here on a pleasure trip." Ranma said, her face saddening, "Those bastards who raped me sent some kind of harpy to kidnap my daughter and I've come to get her back."  
  
"I see," Cologne said, "Who are your companions?"  
  
"This is my mother Nodoka. My sister Ranko. This is Soun and Akane Tendo. You've met Ryoga Habiki. And last but not least, Reiko Masaki."   
  
"Well, follow me and we're talk back at my house." Cologne said.  
  
As she led them back to her house she felt a presence following them, watching them from somewhere. Whatever it was, it was powerful and seemed to be connected with this Reiko girl's aura.   
  
Like the rest of the group, Reiko had a very powerful aura, but something was off about it though. Something was strange about this girl but Cologne couldn't put her fingers on it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"She's here," Mint said, "She just arrived at the Amazon's village."  
  
At last, some good news, Herb's property has finally returned to him. Though they were in the middle of preparing for war with the Pheonix people, he was personally going to go and retrieve the girl himself.  
  
"Send for Lime." Herb said, "We're going to get back my property."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ranma watched the different villagers as they did various katas and practiced with different weapons. When last she was there, the villagers seemed to enjoy this kind of thing but now, they seemed so serious. They seemed nervous like they were suspecting something to happen at any time.  
  
"What's going on?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Cologne asked, feigning innocenece, though not very well.  
  
"They all seem so nervous." Ranko said.  
  
"They're preparing for war with the Pheonix." Reiko said.  
  
"WHAT?" Cologne asked in shock, "How? How did you know?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Because I just found out." Reiko said, her face turning red with embarrassment, "I'm sorry mom."  
  
Ranma knew better than to ask about that, Reiko had so many secrets that couldn't be told or it could hurt the future. It was a little disappointing but she understood.   
  
"M-mom?" a purple haired girl stuttered.  
  
The girl was walking towards them and seemed somewhat familiar. She had short hair and was wearing a lavender pantsuit. The girl looked different but it had to be her. Ranma threw her arm around the shocked girl in an embrace.  
  
"Shampoo!" Ranma cried.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Reiko's mind link with Iczel was improving and she was learning some of what was going on around here. Apparently the Musk, the Amazons and the Pheonix were in a three way civil war and the Pheonix had the upper hand with the now god like Saffron. At the moment She just wanted to get her younger self back and get out of there before things got out of hand. Could this be the cause of her uneasiness the last couple of days.  
  
Something was wrong here and it wasn't the civil war. Question was, what could be bothering her so much like this?  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Standard Disclaimers:  
  
Sorry it's been so long sice I updated but my computer was fried and I have to save up for a new one. I didn't forget about my stories and I do plan to finish all of them and revise them some. I wrote this chapter on my computer at work during my free time and I should have my computer within another week which means I will be able to update on a regular basis more often.  
  
Iczelion and affiliated characters are property of ADV films.  
Ranma and affiliated characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
Sailor Moon and affiliated characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
I do not own these characters and I am not making money off of them. This is a fanfiction after all, free to whoever wants it. Also, if for some strange reason wants to repost this or any of my stories feel free to do so. If by the same reason anyone wants to rewrite any of these stories or write new ones based around them, then please do. I only ask that either a copy of the story or the web address where I can find them be e-mailed to me. My e-mail will be listed at the bottom.  
  
On another note, I gladly accept all comments, good or bad, flames, critiques and advice. I am new at this so my stories could be better so I take all e-mails and reviews seriously in order to try and become a better author. This story is prone to revisions as I work to make it better.  
  
Rape and abuse of any kind are serious matters and are a crime. If you have been raped or abused and need help or just someone to talk too, here are a few numbers you can call, all of them toll-free:   
  
National Domestic Violence Hotline:  
1-800-799-SAFE  
RAINN rape-crisis hotline:  
1-800-656-HOPE  
Girls and Boys Town:  
1-800-448-3000  
  
  
I dedicate this story and all my others to the people who read and enjoy them. After all, if only one person reads them and enjoys them, then it was all worth it.  
  
Thank you,  
Gatomonomega  
  
e-mail address: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
Or you can leave a message as a review, if it is about the story, at http://www.fanfiction.net   
Make sure to leave it under the story it's meant for. 


End file.
